Vengeance For the Fallen
by Cozziellamas
Summary: Sequel to A Snuffed Candle. Enjoy!


**This is in a way, sequel to A Snuffed Candle, it's all the summary says. And I know, corny title.**

_**Vengeance For the Fallen**_

-O-

Oh, yes, there had been victory, but at what cost? Luxa was dead, the city of Regalia was in turmoil, they were Queen-less, and Gregor was loveless.

Now, Gregor was flying over the Dead Lands, searching for the Baneshed hideout, to kill Kade, the leader. That _rat _was the one who ordered the attack... the one who got away... the one who was going to wish he was dead... he _would pay_.

"Overlander," Nike, the only bat to survive the attack whispered, "We are over the Baneshed cave..."

"Go in low, and let me drop. I can take care of them myself," Gregor said, his voice was hard and cold.

"Overlander, are you sure?" Nike asked.

"Positive," he said.

Nike went in low, when she got to the seven foot mark, Gregor jumped, and rolled on the round, leaping up with his sword drawn. He walked to the cave, his sword resting casually on his shoulder, masking the emotions raging within him.

"Here's Gregor!" he laughed madly, charging into the cave.

The rats retaliated, leaping at him, and lashing out with claws. Gregor began to spin, turning into a blur as he rampaged across the cave.

The Baneshed group held more members than he thought, well over seven hundred resided in the cavern.

_'I start cracking at about four hundred to one,' _Ripred's voice told him.

_'Ripred...' _the large Rager rat had been killed a year ago in an ambush. Among over five to six hundred rat bodies, Ripred had lay at the middle, missing most of his fur, his face so mangled one could hardly recognize him, his tail... was nowhere to be seen. That lighting fast tail that had taught him so many hard lessons...

A claw got through, catching Gregor lightly across the chest, spilling droplets of blood through the air. The rat was mowed down by Gregor's fury.

As more and more rats joined the fight, Gregor felt an immense pressure press down on him, he was slowly losing.

He remembered the prophecy of Blood, how it foretold his death...

_'The Prophecies are full of doom, and only terrorize the Underlanders into killing each other,' _

Ares, his faithful flier bond, he had been killed in the final battle with the Bane...

... the aftermath had been almost as heartbreaking.

'_Hmm, that girl is _impossible _to lead anywhere,'_

Luxa... the very name caused him to falter in his spin, letting in a paw, scoring a large wound over his face. Luxa had been killed several days earlier in an ambush. She had been the one who helped him stay sane after Ripred's death, she was the one who made him get up in the mornings... now she was gone.

He spun faster. They had all been killed by rats, Ares, Ripred, Luxa, all of them.

"No, don't think like that, Gregor, some rats didn't follow the Bane, some aren't evil, and wish all the the humans would die, not all of them deserve to die... but these ones do..." he thought.

He was battered and bloody now, and nearing the end of the cave, where he had spotted Kade. He was losing, the rats would win... no... not ever... he roared in fury and stopped his spin, fighting madly, hacking and slashing with his longsword.

Then Kade came, leaping at Gregor and bowling him over.

"Hahaha! It is over, human! You will die like your pathetic Queen! Your race will cease to exist!" he giggled, then gasped sharply as a sword was driven into his chest.

"This is what you get for destroying the one thing I lived for, may you rot in Hell," Gregor whispered, yanking his sword out of the large rat, letting him fall to the ground.

He was overcome by a wave of rats. He felt no pain as he was torn apart, only the emotional pain that had been bottled up in his tortured soul, was released. He was thrown into darkness.

-O-

He stood in a green meadow, marveling at a butterfly as it fluttered past.

"Gregor?" a voice asked.

It was _her._

"Luxa? Luxa!" he cried with glee as he spotted a shape on the horizon.

Gregor ran faster than he ever had before.

Luxa ran into his arms, knocking him to the ground. Gregor laughed with joy, he was finally at peace.

-O-

**I was unsatisfied with the ending of A Snuffed Candle. So, I gave you this!**


End file.
